


All That Was Before

by sk_elene



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed-centric, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/pseuds/sk_elene
Summary: Gavin Reed really hates androids.And this...is why.





	All That Was Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short backstory summary I headcanon for Gavin.   
> Please enjoy.

Gavin Reed didn't have an easy life.

His mom and Elijah's dad had an affair despite him being married. He was a bastard son and despite Elijah's mom being accepting he always felt the odd one out.

His mom was poor and she definitely did not want to accept Elijah's dad money to raise Gavin. She didn't want people to talk more than they already did. 

So they managed. Roughly but they did.   
He was around his late teenage years (17-18) and his mom got addicted to Red Ice.

His mom got addicted because Elijah was skyrocketing since he started his company at 16 and she felt even more guilty that she couldn't provide to Gavin the future he deserved. Self loathing is a tough bitch and she eventually od-ed. 

[She passed when Gav was around 20-21.](https://youtu.be/FGNrSyTPsnM)

  
He was just trying to make it through and go on with his life despite his college loans (majoring in mechanics/engineering) and his home debts. 

He really didn't want to go on the other side of the law but one day he was starving. He hadn't eaten proper food for over a month and this week the main menu was chips. And then he saw this sandwich. It was a simple goddamned sandwich but to him it smelled and looked like heaven.

So he goes in the store and tries to steal it away. He was sure he made it when he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

  
Gavin froze. He knew this was the end of his law abiding life and now he was doomed for jail either the debts or the fucking sandwich would be why.   
He turned around to face a police officer. He was more than fucked. 

  
He inhaled and then broke down to ugly sobs letting everything he pent up for so many months go.   
The officer was shocked but quickly cradled him in his arms as Gavin continued to sob and cry. 

  
This man was Hank Anderson. Hank took him in with his wife for some days and helped him get his shit together. He didn't have a choice but to let his mother's house go and rent a much cheaper one close to Hank. 

As soon as he graduated he rolled in the Academy and that was perhaps the happiest era of his life. Hank became a lieutenant and Gavin became an officer. Meanwhile Hank became a father to Cole and Gavin was overjoyed since he would be like a big brother to the boy. 

  
One cold night Hank drove Cole home from his football game but the car skidded on the road. Cole was severely injured and the human surgeon was high on Red Ice. An android operated him. The chance for him to live was 28,2%. The majority won over and Cole died.

  
Everything then began to fall apart. Hank's wife broke up with him. Hank drunk himself to sleep every night and Gavin was left alone again.

  
Gavin hated androids because of Elijah, because of their thirium/blood which cause his mother death and because an android surgeon operated Cole who finally died.

  
He began hating Hank as well. Not because he thought he was responsible for Cole's passing like his wife did. 

No, he hated the fact that he had let himself into his vice much like his mother. Be had become a ghost of his previous self. A drunkard. His mom a junkie. Despite Gavin's best efforts, they both let their vices lead them through life and Gavin could not sit by and see Hank slowly becoming a shadow and then a real ghost like his mom. So he cut ties and he was alone again.

  
That is why he hates Connor so much. Not only he is an android but in the span of weeks he managed to make Hank feel better and helped him with his drinking problem.

  
He is so much better than Gavin.

  
A constant reminder of how he was never enough for anyone in his life. 

He was not enough for his mom since she always looked up to Elijah's achievements more than on his own.

He was not enough to help her cut this red ice shit. 

He was not enough to pull it through after her passing and he had resorted to stealing. 

He was not enough to help Hank get back on his feet.

  
But an android was.

  
He was being replaced and erased in his whole life.

  
And the root for this problem was the androids. 

 

If Elijah did not make them, his mom would be alive, red ice would not exist for her and the surgeon to get high on so Cole would be alive too. 

 

Hank's wife would be still with him and he would not sleep with a bottle of whiskey in his arms each night. 

  
So this is why he hates the world/androids/Elijah.

**Author's Note:**

> This could turn into a fic, prolly(?) If you'd like it.


End file.
